W Academy
by hammieham
Summary: La gente recuerda sus días de escuela secundaria como el punto culminante de sus vidas. Y la gente recuerda el punto culminante de sus vidas como sus días de escuela secundaria. AU. Multipairing. OC. T por groserias.
1. Chapter 1

**Prólogo**

.

.

.

Four Seasons

_La gente recuerda sus días de escuela secundaria como el punto culminante de sus vidas. Y la gente recuerda el punto culminante de sus vidas como sus días de escuela secundaria. La gente dice eso porque todo el mundo tiene buenos recuerdos de su tiempo en la escuela secundaria._

Si no estudian, si no hacen deportes o si no socializan sus intereses con alguien, ¿entonces qué? ¿Qué pasa si hay estudiantes que prefieren tener el perfil bajo? Fácil. Los aplastan.

.

.

.

**Spring**

-¡Ksé! ¡Patético! ¿Qué vas a hacer,_ libritos_? ¿Tirarme un _embrujo_? Kesese~ -Un albino de ojos carmesí, tomando a otro muchacho de la camiseta lo zamarreó, pegando dolorosamente su espalda contra el librero de la biblioteca como advertencia.

-Bloody hell, ¿no puedes solo irte? –Soltó, en un quejido su "victima de la semana", un rubio de complexión delgada, tirando a delicada con cejas_ ligeramente_ pobladas.

-Kesese~ te voy a enseñar a que cierres la boca. –Tomándolo de la camiseta, aprovechó lo solitaria que se encontraba la biblioteca por ese entonces y que sus dos amigos, un francés y un español no se encontraban allí para detenerle.

**Summer**

-¡Alfred! ¡Suerte en el partido! –

-Alfie, You're going to win! –

-¡Haha! Thanks, ladies! I'm the hero! ¡La próxima anotación va para ustedes! –Vociferó el mariscal de campo de futbol americano de la academia, Alfred F. Jones.

Rubio. Ojos claros. Atlético. _Popular_. Una persona vacía, superficial que solo le importa su súper ego de deportista _super hot q_ue no sabe que no todo el mundo está al pendiente de que o no hace

**Autumn**

-F-Fratello~ -Se quejó un castaño con los ojos entrecerrados y pequeñas lagrimitas asomándose.

-¡Te dije que como os toquéis a mi hermano estabais muerto, gilipollas! –Un castaño indéntico y diferente a su vez, defendió al trigueño que temblaba tras el.

-¡Ya te dije que no me intimidas, estereotipo de mafioso! –

Golpes. Gritos. Audiencia. ¿Resultado? Dos estudiantes llevados a la enfermería a prisas de los profesores quienes estaban alarmados. El menor de los dos hermanos italianos gimoteando en susurros rezaba por el bienestar de su hermano, mientras junto con todos los alumnos eran mandados a su salón por los directivos, tal cual les dijeran "El espectáculo ha terminado."

**Winter**

"El club de Ciencias Políticas está abierto al público que desee inscribirse y quiera informarse sobre la situación política actual de varios países. Presidentes: Iván Branginski, Yao Wang."

-Terminamos el debate por hoy. Ha sido interesante, ¿da? –Sonrió con cierta amabilidad incómoda un muchacho alto de cabello claro y ojos amatista.- Yao, ¿deseas quedarte un rato más? –

-Esto.. No gracias, tengo que ir al Club de Artes Marciales. Nos vemos mañana, Iván. –Sonrió algo difícil el chino, procurando irse lo más pronto posible de allí.

-Iván… ¿Te quedarás aquí solo de nuevo? –Preguntó, triste una joven de gran busto. Su hermano pequeño, de gran tamaño a veces le daba gran pena.

-Da. Debo ordenar el club y luego cerrarlo. Deberías ir con los demás, hermana. –Le respondió, dándole la espalda y ordenando papeles hasta quedarse completamente solo.

Después de todo, no podía ser tan malo. _Ya estaba acostumbrado._


	2. Capitulo 1

**A de Alfred F. Jones**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Como todo en la vida, se empieza por lo primero. A es la primera letra del abecedario; por lo tanto es necesario que comencemos desde allí._

_A de Arrogancia._

_A de Apatía._

_A… de Amor. _

.

.

.

El chico más popular de la academia, no era de piedra. También sentía, a veces un poco más y otras un poco menos que sus compañeros.

Podía decirse que el era el modelo de americano promedio. Aficionado al futbol americano, a la comida chatarra y al consumismo capitalista. Todo un _yanki, _no obstante aquel muchacho distraído y superficial que no invitaría a una chica al baile si arriesgaba su popularidad, también tenía secretos. Quien intentara conocerlo más de lo social, más allá de su círculo de lame-botas profesionales se encontraría con una barrera impenetrable.Y quizá, era lo mejor.Y es que, este muchacho, dentro de su habitación, profundamente resguardado era fan de tales cosas que podría ser llamado _friki_ lo que quedaba de la preparatoria, la universidad e incluso su trabajo.

Como todo americano joven y bien instruido, a demás de aprender fanáticamente de armas y la comida basura, había conocido videojuegos, cómics y series dignas de un matado.

_Calabozos y dragones, Magic: El encuentro, Hecatomb, Cardfight! Vanguard, Captain America, Iron Man, Hulk, Fantastic 4, Spider-Man_ y la lista era interminable para él. Su vida personal era satisfecha por esos detalles que probablemente ni su hermano conocía.

Pero, antes de aceptar públicamente sus gustos debía aceptarse a sí mismo y allí se encontraba el primer y gran problema que tenía consigo mismo. "¿Dejaré de ser un chico amado para que me llamen friki todos los días?" La respuesta podía ser obvia para cualquier persona, pero para el había un camino mas difícil. Demostrar en pequeños gestos su amor por aquellas cosas.

"I'm the hero! Hahaha" ¿Cómo no?, Amaba sobre todo al Capitán América.

"Hey, vamos a comer a McDonals, chicos." ¿Quedarse en la cafetería con los _otros_ frikis, o convencer a unos tarados para comer su deliciosa chatarra?

"Haha, wait guys. No puedo ir con ustedes, papá quiere que vaya con el a un partido de beisball." ¿Acompañarlos a una fiesta o quedarse a ver un especial de películas Sci-Fi?

Una vez que el se ponía a pensar, le resultaba bastante obvio. No era un friki encubierto, tan solo podía disimularlo. Ahí iba otro punto en su contra.

Queria aceptar lo que amaba.

Y lo que amaba estaba mal.


	3. Capitulo 2: Clubes

**.**

**.**

Era una alumna completamente invisible. Y era de esperarse, en realidad.

Sus notas eran normales, no se destacaba por ello. No era popular pero tampoco era del grupo de las marginadas. Nadie la conocía ni de nombre ni de aspecto para decir algo sobre ella: Estaba en blanco.

El director Vargas la llamó durante la clase de matemáticas para hablar personalmente con ella. Se sintió feliz por ser vista y le deseó a su amigo Matthew la misma suerte. Entre invisibles podían verse.

El hombre de nacionalidad italiana le dejó pasar, invitándole un dulce a la chica.

–Buenos~ Probablemente no sepas por qué te llamé… Iré al grano. Debes tomar un club. Tienes las asignaturas aprobadas, pero necesitas créditos extra si deseas entrar en una buena universidad. Sé que como joven, tienes muchas cosas que hacer pero un club no te quitará mucho tiempo~ –Hablaba de la manera más relajada posible.

–Sí, Director Vargas. –Asintió, muy a su pesar sin expresarlo. – Si no me requiere para nada más, me iré. –Levantándose, salió caminando en silencio por los pasillos hacia la biblioteca. Debería de organizar sus pensamientos y ver qué club era el indicado.

Y por indicado, estaba más que claro; el que tuviese menos miembros. Y no era que fuese una asocial, pero tenía sabido que en grupos grandes había mayores tareas.

Y mayores rumores…

**.**

**.**

Entró de manera silenciosa, saludando con un gesto a la bibliotecaria y pidiéndole prestado por un momento un lápiz y un pedazo de papel que no le sirviera.

Todos los clubes de deportes estaban excluidos, era poco atlética y torpe.

El Club de Periodismo… Ahí estaba Kiku Honda, Lily Vogel hermana adoptiva de Vash y Elizaveta. No, a pesar de que los dos primeros eran neutros, la húngara suele tener encima a un prusiano algo escandaloso. Descartado.

Club de Magia… No, se sentiría algo así como Harry Potter.

Club de Gastronomía; ¿Francis? No, gracias.

Club de Lectura; sería muy calmo… La mayoría dormía ahí, pero había demasiados.

Club de Música, un prusiano y un austriaco… No, prefería no intervenir en la tensión sexual que había allí.

Así siguió su lista, suspirando silenciosamente frustrada. Esto se hacía imposible, iba a seguir con su lista hasta que oyó algunos libros caerse de algunos estantes y fingió seguir escribiendo cuando un trio algo ruidoso salía de allí. Pudo percibir unos quejidos.

Normalmente no era fisgona, pero le daba pena pensar en la pobre alma que esos cavernícolas de testosteronas prehistóricas le hicieran a un pobre que se cruzaba por su camino y los mirase.

Avanzó silenciosa como solía ser, hasta detrás de los estantes, viendo a un rubio haciendo fuerzas por levantarse. Tenía algo de polvo en el chaleco. Tragó grueso por lo que iba a hacer, pero se aclaró la garganta anunciando su presencia y le tendió la mano.

–No es necesario. –Habló con un marcado acento británico.

–Tampoco era necesaria esa paliza. –Le contestó, pasándole un pañuelo para que se quitara la tierra. –

Jamás había hablado tanto con nadie en ese colegio y eso le pareció patético. El inglés se presentó educadamente como Arthur Kirkland, algo que ella ya sabía. No era nueva, otro bajón a su autoestima.

–Thanks, lady. –Fue lo único que se limitó a decir. Era educadamente ¿desagradable?

No tuvieron nada más que decirse. El volvió a su lectura y ella a su escritura, finalmente pudo decidir. El club con menos miembros era el Club de Ciencias políticas. Dos presidentes, un asistente. _Perfecto._

-Por cierto, aquí tienes tú… pañuelo. What the…? –El inglés al girarse no la encontró más. Se encogió de hombros. Si volvía se lo daría otro día.

**.**

**.**

Por los pasillos de la institución, había numerosos salones. Algunos dando clases, otros vacíos y algunos con clubes algo ruidosos. Según tenía entendido el aula del club estaba en el tercer piso, aula 3-B. Sus dos presidentes eran Yao Wang, también presidente del Club de Artes Marciales e Iván Braginsky de quien solo conocía el nombre.

Tomó las escaleras más cercanas a ella, para no perder el tiempo y fue memorizando lo que diría. "Buenos días, me presento como nueva miembro del club de Ciencias Políticas." "Buenos días ¿puedo entrar al club?" "Hola, vengo a pedir un lugar en su club porque necesito créditos extra y elegí el club más pedante porque tiene pocos miembros. No seremos amigos ni nada, solo quiero mis puntos extra para largarme de esta pocilga." Una sonrisa surcó sus labios, claro que quería decir eso pero como la cobarde que era, jamás lo diría.

Su rostro volvió a ser presa de la neutralidad hasta llegar al aula. Tocó suavemente la puerta, esperando a que alguien abriera, solo oyó un "Pase"

Al entrar, no vio nada de otro mundo. Un salón mediano, con una mesa en el medio, cuatro sillas, había muchos papeles sobre la mesa y una pizarra donde ponían palabras claves e ideologías políticas. Lo que más le llamó la atención fue la ultra mole de casi dos metros con bufanda.. ¿A finales del verano? Se tragó el comentario interno al verlo voltearse.

–Buenos días… Esto… Quisiera saber si hay algún puesto disponible dentro del club. –Intentó parecer lo más tranquila posible. Por alguna razón aquel muchacho le revolvió el estómago.

–Claro. Debes darme tus datos, ¿da? –Para su altura, su voz le sonó extremadamente dulce, produciéndole una sonrisa inesperada. – ¿Sucede algo?

–No, descuida.

El ruso le observó. Era la misma chica que venía a la academia hace tres años. Su corte le recordaba a Emily Jones, la prima de el estúpido cerdo capitalista que odiaba tanto, pero llevaba ropa menos vistosa. Una camisa blanca, un sweater gris, jeans negros y convers… Bastante disimulada. Al más alto le pareció bonita, no necesitaba pedirle los datos ahora que lo meditaba si ya más o menos, la recordaba de algunas clases. Aun así, no quería quedarse solo en esa sala hasta el almuerzo.

–¿Qué relación llevas con el _yanqui capitalista_? –No era por algo personal, esa pregunta solía hacerle esa pregunta a quien quisiera estar dentro del club.

–Lo siento, ¿Quién? –preguntó, asociando la palabra. Solo había una persona así. – ¿Alfred Jones? Nunca me habló.

El soviético pensó que era fácil de leer y soltó otra de sus risitas normales. – Empiezas tus actividades en..

No pudo continuar, su sonrisa se torció y su mirada se desvió a la puerta oyendo esa risa. Exasperante.

–¡Haha! _Commie_, no la habrás secuestrado ¿no? Para que pregunto si es obvio, ¡hahaha! Ven, chica, te salvaré de las garras de este comunista~ –El autodenominado héroe, quien debía buscar los libros que había olvidado en el salón 3-C pudo oír a su enemigo soviético hablar.

¿Quién podía estar ahí con el hablándole como a una persona ordinaria? Al fijarse vió a una indefensa chica siendo acosada por el horrible socialista maniático, ¡eso era imperdonable! ¡El rescataría a la damisela de sus zarpas! Era un héroe después de todo.

La tomó de la muñeca y la sacó de allí sin preguntar ni voltear a ver la expresión asustada de su damisela y no exactamente por el monstruo. Sintió un tirón casi llegando a las escaleras.

-No debes agradecerme, Little girl. Oh… No te conozco, ¿eres nueva? –Pregunto con curiosidad destrozando ya su pisoteada autoestima.

Una cachetada resonó, luego de una risa muy débil que salió de la garganta del ruso quien tuvo la suerte de ver eso.

Jamás había reaccionado así, pero eso había sido el colmo. La primera vez que aquel chico le hablaba y era para preguntarle si era nueva, siendo que llevaba 3 años en el mismo lugar. No lo resistió más. Tantas emociones fuertes en un día su maltrecho corazón no daba para más. – No vuelvas a tocarme, Jones. –No dijo esto como petición, si no como orden.

Giró sobre sus talones, caminando al salón 3-B. – Presidente Braginski, volveré al club con los papeles tras el almuerzo. Perdón por el espectáculo. –Si con alguien debía disculparse era con el de mirada amatista, quien si había sido cortés. Perturbador, pero cortés con ella.

–No te preocupes, ¿da? Estaré esperando… esto… –Le sonrió. Su júbilo era ver a ese maldito yanqui con expresión desencajada y horrorizada. Ahora quizá pudo sentir como era ser el "monstruo" de la película.

–K-Kenneth Evans. –Balbuceó algo apenada por su nombre. Que se burlara de su padre por no saber que su "hijo" era una hija en realidad. Pero mucho más que una risa, sintió una pequeña palmada en la cabeza.

-Entonces te espero, Kenny. ¿Da? –Sin borrar la sonrisa, vió como la joven se iba ignorando a Alfred, quien lo miraba molesto.

.

.

.

En la cafetería estaba en un ambiente común. Había mucho murmullo. Un prusiano intentando ensuciar al austriaco, siendo detenido por una húngara y sus eficaces y_ marimachos _golpes. Un italiano molesto porque el hispano de la mesa de enfrente no dejaba de molestarlo con sus alaridos, un francés coqueteando con todos… Sí, un almuerzo normal.

La norteamericana aún pensaba en la palmadita que había sentido. La mano de Braginski era grande y pesada, pero estaba tibia. Sonrió de lado, mientras pagaba su almuerzo. Un sándwich de queso mediano y una pequeña botella de agua. Pensando bien, ese día había sido vista al fin. Hasta había hablado con un chico…

Iba tan ensimismada que no pudo preveer su camino hasta que chocó con un turco. ¿Qué pasaba por su cabeza? Retrocedió.

Por suerte su botella estaba cerrada y su sándwich aun empaquetado no hizo más que darle un pequeño empujón. Pero el no lo vió así.

-¿Y tu quien te crees, enana? ¡¿Piensas que no me di cuenta?! –Bufó como siempre, de mal humor. Un chico moreno y otro de mirada somnolienta la sujetaron por la espada.

–¡Tú! ¡Déjala si no quieres el trasero magullado!

* * *

**Continuará…**

**Nota: **Que Kenny sea "invisible" y que los demás no lo noten, no significa que ella no note a nadie. Por eso sabe los nombres de todos.

Holaaa. Vuelvo después de sufrir semanas sin internet. Como verán, aquí ya inserté al OC. ¿Quién será que le grito eso a Sadiq?¿Iván se mantendrá amable para molestar a Alfred?¿Habrá SpaMano? ¿Opiniones? ¿Sugerencias? ¡Gracias por sus reviews! ¡Las amo, chicas! Osea, ya saben, osea (?) yurisuzumiyaxx, Castle 9 34, EliSpamano y a mi Nee-san Neru-chan ;A;

Au revoir~


	4. Capitulo 3

– _¿Y tu quien te crees, enana? ¡¿Piensas que no me di cuenta?! –Bufó como siempre, de mal humor. Un chico moreno y otro de mirada somnolienta la sujetaron por la espada._

– _¡Tú! ¡Déjala si no quieres el trasero magullado! _

**.**

**.**

El turco volteó de manera violenta ver quién era el estúpido que se había entrometido entre el y la rata enana, pero al voltear vió pelearse a un danés con un enano británico que toda la hora decía "desu yo" por una cámara.

Sonrió y se volvió a donde estaba la más joven pero no vió nada más que a Heracles dormirse por el hombro del egipcio. Rechistó la lengua, por lo menos le había dado un buen susto a esa roedora.

El timbre ya había sonado y para el grupo de 2do eso indicaba que tenían educación física con ese germano desequilibrado con aires de militar.

Las chicas se fueron a su clase, dentro del gimnasio con una profesora más comprensiva mientras los chicos afuera, en la enorme cancha de futbol americano.

–¡A ver señoritas, quiero veros sudar! –Vociferó, como si tuviera un amplificador en la garganta.

Primero vueltas, para entrar en calor. Veinte vueltas corriendo por una pista enorme, con un tío teutón detrás de ti controlando que ninguno de su "pelotón" perdiera el ritmo, de lo contrario todos empezarían de nuevo y el doble. Iban diecisiete vueltas cuando uno se desconcentró y cayó. Otras veinte de nuevo.

Iban catorce cuando uno se desmayó del cansancio y otras veinte vueltas de nuevo a la lista. Esto se estaba haciendo eterno para todos, finalmente pudieron casi arrastrándose llegar a las veinte malditas vueltas que casi los dejan sin corazón. Dijera lo que dijera el profesor, cincuenta y un vueltas alrededor de la cancha de futbol americano, con sus ciento veinte yardas, eran lo suficiente como para que ellos no quisieran moverse nunca más en su vida escolar.

Incluso el capitán del equipo, Alfred F. Jones estaba derrotado. Ni siquiera creía tener fuerza para caminar a las duchas.

El entrenador los dejo irse a las regaderas por suerte. Por esa vez parecía flexible con los chicos, o quizá tramaba explotarlos más en el próximo entrenamiento… ninguno quería pensar en eso. El equipo, sacó toallas de las taquillas y fueron a ducharse, unos tras otros. Alfred salió ultimo pues no encontraba champú y los que había olían extraño. Vistiéndose, desde las rejillas de ventilación oyó algo en el vestidor conjunto.

– _¡Por el amor a dios, estas gordísima! –_

–_Si, ve al gimnasio, cerda. –_

–_Con razón esperas a que nos vayamos para bañarte, no nos quieres aplastar con tanta grasa. Hah, vámonos antes de que a la gordita le de hambre y nos coma~ –Rió una última._

–Oh my god… girls. Si que saben destruir a alguien. –Susurró Alfred para sí, mirándose a sí mismo. Sabía que el mensaje no era para él, pero recordó las tantas veces que un sur coreano, miembro del equipo le decía "gordito".

Se dispuso a atarse las agujetas y caminar hacia afuera. Al fin, una jornada bien hecha. ¡Claro, si era EL héroe!

Salió de allí silbando hacia la última clase, era biología.

–Señor Jones, pase rápido y haga silencio. –Le regañó el profesor, mientras volvía a su explicación. – ¿En qué estaba? Ah si, la disección alumnos es la división en partes de una planta, un animal o un ser humano muertos para examinarlos y estudiar sus órganos… Ahora, formen grupos de a dos. Les repartiré sus ratas y sus elementos de disección.

– ¡Toris! Hahaha, ¡ven conmigo, el _hero_! –Le llamó a gritos el estadounidense.

El lituano fue, con su siempre presente sonrisa enmarcada. No le gustaba mucho como pintaba esto, cortar a un animalito no era algo que le agradara, aunque estuviera muerto. Y admitía también que le revolvía un poco el estómago. No sabía qué cosas estaría diciendo Felkis si no hubiera faltado a clases…

–Alfred, que fuerte eres… A mi estas cosas me revuelven el estómago. –Le sonrió, algo tímido.

–No te preocupes, esto es _very easy, commie_~ ¡Se un soldado valiente, Cabo Laurinaitis, el Capitán Jones te requiere para esto! –Vociferó, rodeando su cuello con un brazo y con otro apuntando a la bandeja de disección.

–Señor Jones, ¡es la última vez que le digo que haga silencio! –Le calló el profesor, perdiendo ya la paciencia.

Todo el alumnado quedó en completo silencio, hasta que Alfred estornudó.

–¡Es todo, afuera! –Lo echó, furioso el profesor.

–¡W-wait! ¡Solo estornudé, grandfather! –Se quejó, tapándose la boca automáticamente. El hombre estaba rojo de la ira.

–¡A la oficina del director, en este momento! ¡Y no quiero más réplicas o lo suspenderé hasta que sus nietos se casen! –Bufó, finalmente lanzándolo fuera de su salón y suspirando fatigosamente.

**.**

**.**

Tras ducharse y vestirse, Kenneth ignoró olímpicamente todas esas bobadas. Si bien le había dolido un poco, más le molestaba ser invisible por lo que aquel percance no había sido realmente cansado. Se colocó una camisa blanca, sweater gris y unos pantalones negros, ató sus agujetas y salió con la mochila en el hombro.

Caminó a la biblioteca y sacó unos libros y oyó nuevamente ese "Kesesese". Hizo una mueca y miró a la bibliotecaria, que usaba la computadora como si nada. Lo dejaría a la suerte y sacó una moneda. Si salía cara, interrumpiría al grupo de chicos allá atrás si salía cruz, dejaría los rodeos y se iría a estudiar al pie de un árbol que le había llamado la atención. Respiró hondo y con el pulgar impulsó la moneda.

La vió girar en el aire y vió también una mano tomarla en pleno vuelo. –¿Hum?– Volteó, enarcando una ceja.

–Qué interesantes son los humanos, dejan todo a la suerte. –Un muchacho de caninos ligeramente afilados habló con tono misterioso.

Kenneth, tomó eso como una señal. No debía hacer ninguna de las dos cosas, ignoró al chico con su moneda y salió caminando tranquila de allí, pasando al lado del norteamericano sin percibirlo realmente.

Caminó a su club y tocó la puerta suavemente, pasando.

–Buenos días, Presidente Braginski, buenos días Presidente Yao. –Saludó formalmente dejando sus libros en la mesa.

–Buenos días, aru. ¿Eres un nuevo miembro, no? Supongo que más o menos sabes algo referente al club. –Habló amablemente el chino.

–Sí, soy Kenneth Evans. En realidad, se un poco en general nada muy específico. He traido unos libros y tal, para ponerme al corriente de que va. –También le respondió de la misma manera cordial.

–Da, bien hecho, Kenny. –Le palmeó la cabeza Iván, recibiendo las quejas de Yao a quien le parecía extraño. – Bien, Kenny, hablábamos de las reformas socialistas… –Así, comenzaron a hablar en un debate bastante cómodo.

El ambiente en si era tranquilo hasta que un murmullo de fuera empezaba a molestar. Un chico de cabello castaño entró de golpe en el aula del club, algo sobresaltado.

–Ve~ Yao, Sadiq tiene a Kiku y lo está golpeando~ Vee~ Ayúdalo~ –Pidió el chico con lagrimitas, al parecer era esa la razón de tanto ruido. Los tres adolescentes salieron del club y se encontraron con que las cosas prácticamente volaban de aquí hacia allá. Al parecer el turco no era el único "alterado"

–¿Qué está sucedien…?

–¡Haha, atrápalo Gilbert! –Un balón, de cuero duro, del equipo de futbol americano termino en el rostro de la chica que acababa de salir en medio del chino y el euro-asiático.

Hubo un silencio general y nadie se movió un ápice. La chica, que se había caído de espaldas se levantó algo adolorida de su trasero y sintiendo una terrible punzada de dolor en la cara. Se llevó la mano al rostro sintiendo algo tibio caer al instante.

–A-Ah… –

A diferencia de lo que ella imaginó, nadie miró con reproche a Alfred. Aun peor, empezaron a reírse y murmurar.

–Kenny, deberías ir a la enfermería… Kolkolkolkol. –El ruso, quien había cobrado una imagen algo perturbadora parecía sonreir de manera muy diferente a la que acostumbraba.

Claro, no siempre tenía la oportunidad de aprovechar alguna metida de pata del gringo. Esta era su oportunidad de "cobrar venganza" y que el director no lo suspendiera, como era costumbre.

El estadounidense observó por última vez a la castaña que parecía tener los ojos cristalizados cuando se fue corriendo. Una pequeñísima punzada de culpa le recorrió el pecho, pero atisbó a ignorarla pues un problema de gran altura y mirada amatista se le venía encima.


	5. Capítulo 4

Friedrich Beilschmidt es el nombre humano que le pondré a Germania, y Roma Vargas al Imperio Romano.

* * *

_Claro, no siempre tenía la oportunidad de aprovechar alguna metida de pata del gringo. Esta era su oportunidad de "cobrar venganza" y que el director no lo suspendiera, como era costumbre. _

_El estadounidense observó por última vez a la castaña que parecía tener los ojos cristalizados cuando se fue corriendo. Una pequeñísima punzada de culpa le recorrió el pecho, pero atisbó a ignorarla pues un problema de gran altura y mirada amatista se le venía encima._

**.**

**.**

**.**

El director Vargas no tenía palabras para decir lo decepcionado que sentía. Ni siquiera podía apañarlos, esos dos estaban en severos problemas.

–¿Cómo sucedió? –Preguntó, masajeándose las sienes mientras veía llegar a su amigo Friedrich apodado más familiarmente "Germania".

–¿Qué ha pasado, Vargas? Tengo una alumna sangrando en la enfermería y dos estudiantes regulares e inmaduros estampándole valones en su rostro. –Habló seriamente, sin ni siquiera mirar a su nieto. Estaba furioso.

Alfred intentó articular palabra pero rápidamente el director Vargas lo calló. A su vez, siendo interrumpido por el alemán.

–Si piensan que escaparán del castigo, están muy equivocados, señoritas. Ustedes dos, estarán suspendidos de las prácticas por 4 meses, Roma; espero que no seas condescendiente con estos dos imberbes*. –Terminó cortante saliendo de la oficina.

–Chicos, lo lamento pero deberán hacer trabajos comunitarios y eso incluye el disculparse con la señorita Evans. –Suspiró, cansado. Desde que esos dos habían llegado al instituto sólo le habían traído problemas.

Gilbert protestó dejando escapar un molesto bufido. – Todo por una tonta que no sabe esquivar balones.

Esos dos no tenían nada más que decir. Salieron del despacho del romano con cierta molestia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gilbert tras encontrar a sus dos amigos en la cafetería, les contó del incidente en el despacho del director y su "interesante" castigo.

–¡Kse! Lo más probable es que la freak esa venga a disculparse con mi asombrosa persona y su asombrosa sombra, Kesesese. –Chasqueó la lengua riendo en forma de alarido.

–Mon ami, deberías disculparte con la madeimoselle, he oído por ahí que es amiga del ami Iván~ Ten cuidado... ¿recuerdas que ustedes dos ya os habéis peleado en primaria? –Le recomendó el galo.

–¡Bah! Esa vez deje que me rompiera mi asombrosa nariz por piedad. –Le calló Gilbert.

–Iván no es mal tipo~ –Aportó el español sonriente. – Solo que ustedes no tienen mucho en común~ –Resolvió con simpleza.

El albino lo observó con pinta de malo, mientras devoraba su almuerzo sin culpa. Solo estaba molesto por no poder ir a las practicas y que si eso no fuera poco, su estricto abuelo empezaría a regañarlo en cuanto llegase a casa. Porque sí, el y su hermano, vivían con su abuelo.

–Cambiando de tema… No estoy oyendo los gritos usuales de nuestro amigo américaine… –Comentó Francis extrañado sin oir al grupito de populares liderados por el yanqui. – Qué tranquilidad, así creo que hasta Artie saldría de su librero~ –Disertó sonriendo de manera felina.

-Vamos por el cejudo, necesito hacer tiempo antes de que el director Vargas me mande a disculpar. ¡Como si el asombroso yo tuviera que pedir disculpas! ¿Es que no sabe que soy demasiado grandioso como para hacer eso? –Exclamó, con una voz ronca, levantándose precipitadamente de su asiento.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cierta castaña, estaba en la enfermería aguantándose las profundas ganas de explotar. Quizá sería el único tiempo a solas que tendría… antes de volver a clase con un tabique hinchado.

Tembló y no pudo contener más sus lágrimas, dejándolas correr por sus suaves mejillas.

No le molestaba el hecho de que le hubieran pegado con un balón, los accidentes sucedían. Las risas le molestaban… aquellos sonidos burlones e hirientes que no hacían más que meter todos los dedos en la llaga. Todos ellos, riéndose y festejando lo que había hecho aquel rubio, como si fuera algo bueno lastimar a gente que ni conoces. ¿Cuánto le había durado la esperanza de que la defendieran? ¿Tres segundos, cuatro?

Tembló, llorando aún más.

Todos eran crueles, pero también debía admitir que ella había empezado con el jueguito. Ignorándolos a todos, haciendo como si no existieran ni ellos ni ella. Jugando con fuego y quemándose.

Oyó la puerta abrirse y se giró, limpiándose con la manga de su sweater.

A pasos agigantados camino hasta quedar frente a ella. – I'm sorry, dear! Cometí un error… Si te consuela puedes golpearme. –Habló precipitadamente, notando sus mejillas rojas y sus ojos aun húmedos.

Para antes de que pudiera preguntar, un fuerte golpe a puño cerrado lo tiró al suelo. Kenny se masajeó los nudillos, había tomado aquella cortesía como se debía. Respondiéndosela.

–Estamos a mano, puedes irte. –Habló cortante, sentándose en la camilla y mirándole con fiereza.

Fingia. El no lo notaba pero solo quería que se fuera para seguir llorando.

–Y-Yo… Golpéame más. Me lo merezco. Golpéame cuantas veces se hayan reído todos. –Se levantó el rubio, mostrando su franco arrepentimiento.

Hubo un silencio, incómodo pero frágil en el que solo se oían sus respiraciones, una más agitada que la otra. Kenny decidió cortar el silencio.

–¿Crees que te disculpare así sin más? ¿Sabes lo mucho que duele que se rían de ti? No, seguramente no. Tú eres la bazofia popular que está al otro lado, es la que se ríe. ¿No te paras algún momento a considerar que no todo lo que haces está bien? Finges y alardeas ser un gran héroe, Superman mis polainas, ¡Capitan América mis malditos ovarios! Si fueras un "héroe" como tanto dices, cuando menos no hubieras dejado que se rieran. –Soltó, descargándose. No controlaba sus palabras.

Y explotó. Una sumisa explosión, que caía como lagrimas.

–¿Sabes? Yo…

–No quiero oírte.

–Pero…

–Ha dicho que te calles, cerdo capitalista. –Una voz familiar y dulzona inundó la pequeña habitación, trayendo una compresa con hielo.

–Presidente Braginski…

–No hace falta que hables, enanita. Toma, la enfermera me ha dicho que está ocupada así que la reemplazaré. ¿Da? Y tú, ve saliendo antes de que deje de contenerme. –Le advirtió con una mirada muy diferente el ruso.

Alfred apretó los dientes. –Vine a disculparme y no me iré porque un estúpido comunista quiera lavarle el cerebro. 'Kay? You make me sick, commie.

–Ven y dimelo de frente, da.

–You…

–¡Basta! Jones, te dije que no quiero oírte. Presidente Braginski, por favor, no se pelee. –Acalló a todos Kenny, oyendo dos golpes y viendo a un chico bajito de cabello azabache con una cámara colgada del cuello y un anotador en la mano.

–Disculpe, señorita Evans. Quisiera entrevistarla para el periódico escolar si me lo permite. Si no os molesta, a ustedes también Señor Braginski y Señor Jones. –Pidió, formalmente el japonés.

Seguido de eso un suave pero tétrico "Hermano, ¿Qué haces aquí con ellos?" los interrumpió.

Kenny ya con el tabique palpitante, la cabeza taladrándole y el estómago descompuesto, se levantó automáticamente y salió sin dar respuestas.

El ruido le hacía doler la cabeza, las voces la irritaban. Ya recordaba porque odiaba tanto los grupos numerosos. Su naríz estaba dejando de sangrar y ya era hora porque el pañuelo estaba casi teñido en su totalidad de un color carmesí. Lo tiró a la primera papelera por la que pasó y entró a la biblioteca, encontrando únicamente a la empleada y a una cabellera rubia leyendo.

Se encogió de hombros, tomó un libro de mistiscismo y se sentó a leer. Pocos minutos después alzó la mirada al ver de reojo algo blanco cerca.

–Toma, no he podido devolverte esto… y con todo lo del balón no te he encontrado. –Le tendió el pañuelo que le había prestado antes.

El británico alejó un poco aquel tono formalmente frío que tenía al ver el libro y se sentó. Ambos estaban en silencio y ella pasándose el pañuelo de vez en cuando por la nariz.

–¿Te gusta…?

–La magia. ¿Te vas a reir? –Habló en tono monótono.

–No. De hecho… –No pasó medio minuto antes de que apoyara con cuidado un libro a su lado.

–Interesante, _Merlín_** –Sonrió de lado.

–Of course, _Miss Liberty_*** –Correspondió al gesto, comenzando con su lectura.

Ese día no había terminado tan mal como se lo pensaba. Al salir de clases no vio ningún gato negro, ni tampoco escaleras ni nada, pero al acostarse rezó porque, a pesar de haberse sentido un poco importante ante el conflicto del euro-asiatico y el estadounidense y al hablar de magia con el británico… no quería repetir ningún acontecimiento. Al taparse entre tantas sábanas un pequeño lamento se le escapó.

–_God, you not repeat this day, please. I beg you_... –Susurró antes de dormirse.

* * *

*Imberbe es una manera formal o "educada" de decir pendejo (a forma de insulto).

**Merlín hace referencia al mago inglés. Se refirio a un estereotipo de inglés "mágico".

***Miss Liberty sería por Señorita Libertad; tomando como referencia al tono norteamericano de habla que tiene Kenny, es otro uso a los estereotipos.

"God, you not repeat this day, please. I beg you…" Sería como decir, "Dios, no repitas este día, ¿si/por favor?. Te lo ruego." Aunque no sé si está bien escrito.

Perdón por la tardanza pero no he podido actualizar antes por motivos personales algo fuertes.

¡Gracias por los reviews y saludos! Cualquier crítica o sugerencia háganmela saber. (:


	6. Capítulo 5

**¡Debemos prepararnos para el baile! ¿Te han invitado ya?**

.

.

.

Esa mañana estaba algo fresca, la luz del sol no calentaba mucho y aún quedaba algo de rocío en el césped. Era la mañana perfecta para respirar hondo y decir "Hoy será un buen día" pero una joven estadounidense decidió que no se adelantaría.

Se estiró, encontrando su teléfono celular y mirando la hora.

_Lunes 6:00 AM._

Si se bañaba en 20 minutos, se vestía en cinco y desayunaba en otros cinco, le alcanzarían 30 minutos para despejarse un poco.

Se vió al espejo y vió la pequeña cicatriz que había dejado el balón de futbol americano en su rostro. _Otra deformidad más, excelente._ No notó que aquella molesta (y dolorosa, porque aún le dolía) marca en la nariz, le daba una apariencia graciosa y bonita.

Bajó las escaleras tras tomar un baño y se encontró con su madre.

–Buenos días, mamá. –Saludó, sonriendo de lado y sentándose para desayunar. – ¿Cómo amaneciste?

–Bien, gracias. Kenneth... ¿Qué es eso que tienes en la nariz? –Preguntó, enmarcando el rostro de su hija entre sus manos y observándolo con atención. – No me digas que te han golpeado…

–No mamá. Me caí llevando unos libros… Ahora que mencionas el colegio, me uní a un club. –Desvió el tema habilidosamente.

Su madre la miró con sospecha un rato, para soltar un suspiro y sonreír. Su hija nunca le mentía, así que si decía que se cayó era porque se había caído.

–¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué tal? ¿Te tratan bien? –La interrogó con curiosidad. Era extraño que su hija se metiera en clubs, conociéndola.

–Sí, es de política y eso… Es entretenido y los dos presidentes son muy amables. Uno es chino y dice "aru" después de todo, y otro es ruso… –No supo como terminó sonriendo tras decir eso, pero borro la sonrisa al instante.

La mujer de mayor edad captó aquel comportamiento y empezó a canturrear "El amor, el amor" mientras le servía el desayuno ignorando sus quejas.

–Mamá…–Kenneth hizo una pausa para continuar. – ¿Cómo puedo ser agradable con un chico? Ha sido muy amable conmigo y quiero agradarle de verdad…

–Se tu misma y sonríele si lo sientes necesario. –Terminó la mujer, dándole un besito en la frente a su hija. – Tú sabrás si te gusta ese chico, o si te agrada su amabilidad únicamente. El dará señales aunque ni siquiera se de cuenta~

La casa era tan silenciosa en ese momento que al ordenar la mesa se despidieron en silencio para no arruinar la atmosfera.

Desde el divorcio, la casa era bastante silenciosa. Kenneth agradecía ese silencio.

A ella no le gustaban las peleas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¡Qué orgullo, hijo! ¡Tantas muchachas bonitas para elegir! En mi época yo también era un galán.**

.

.

.

Alfred se levantó curiosamente temprano aquella mañana. Se podría decir que no podía dormir bien desde el día anterior cuando volvió a casa con una mejilla colorada y su padre se empezó a reír de él cuándo le contó que una chica le había tirado al suelo de un solo golpe.

–Good morning –Soltó con la voz aún ronca sin despertarse del todo. No había tenido una buena noche y su humor no estaba de lo mejor. – I can't be the hero today… –gruñó reposando la cabeza contra la mesa y dormitando un poco.

–¡Alfred! No duermas sobre la mesa, ya te lo he dicho. –Le regañó su madre dejando el desayuno y tomando sus llaves. –El director me ha citado, asi que los veré en el colegio y si no en la cena, mis queridos~ –Les sonrió, depositando besos en Matthew y Alfred para luego pasar a su esposo, saliendo con algo de prisa.

–Oh no, mamá hablará con el director y sabrá que me suspendieron del equipo. –Se revolvió los cabellos, molesto.

–Alfred… creo que no se molestará por el equipo si no por el _otro_ asunto… –Habló suavemente su hermano, sin ayudar mucho a la autoestima del yanqui.

–God, voy tarde. See you later, kids! –Exclamó el padre, tomando su maletín y volteando. – Mattie ten un buen día, Alf… no golpees más gente. –Rió el hombre saliendo con prisa.

Ambos hermanos desayunaron sin prisa. Uno comía hot cakes con sándwiches de mantequilla de maní y jalea junto a un gran vaso de jugo de naranja mientras otro comía waffles con miel de maple y chocolate caliente.

–Matt… ¿le dirías a Nate y a Young Soo que no iré hoy…? –Habló, extrañamente de manera normal y casi lenta Alfred tomándose del estómago y de repente corriendo al baño desesperado.

–Entiendo. Les diré…si me llegan a oír. –Murmuró a lo último, tomando sus platos y depositándolos en el lavavajillas. Tomó a su oso blanco y salió, acomodándose los lentes. – Brother, realmente me sorprende tu nivel de mala suerte. –susurró para sí caminando con calma.

.

.

.

–**¿Quién eres? **

–**Soy Matthew.**

.

.

.

Un mensaje le llegó en medio de la calle. Sacó su teléfono y tocó la pantalla.

"2 mensajes de Whatsapp"

"_Buenos días, Kenneth._" –Matthew

Cuando toco la pantalla para leer el segundo, no pudo pues algo o más bien alguien la distrajo.

–Buen día, Kenny~ –Detrás de su espalda la infantil voz de un euro-asiático la llamó. – Te ha quedado una marca graciosa, da.

–Hermano, no hables con ella. –Una voz más la hizo girarse y ver a las dos chicas que caminaban tras el enorme muchacho.

–Natalia, no seas descortés. ¡Ivan!~ ¿Ella es tu amiga? No le digas eso~ no ha quedado chistosa, descuida~ –preguntó amablemente la joven que iba ultima, con cierto busto de gran tamaño para luego afirmar lo último.

Kenneth miró la situación algo divertida. La de cabello largo parecía intimidar un poco a ambos mayores, pero la de grandes delanteras que parecía poner los paños tibios hacia que fuera gracioso por el "boing boing" producido por el rebote de sus pechos.

–¿Quieres que te acompañemos, da? –Le sonrió, ampliando ligeramente el gesto al verse correspondido.

–Me encantaría.

–Roba-hermanos.

–¡Natalia!~

–Hermano, vámonos a clase. Vámonos, vámonos, vámonos a clase juntos.

Y solo esa frase se necesitó para que el chico empezara a caminar más rápido dándole pequeños empujoncitos a la norteamericana para que acelerara el paso.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¡Miren! ¡Natalia y Yekaterina están llegando! ¡se ven tan bien hoy! ¡Ivan también! ¡el es tan sexy! **

**¿Por qué la antisocial va con ellos? **

.

.

.

–Presidente Braginski, iré a mi taquilla. Siento lo de los comentarios –soltó Kenny parando de repente. – Ha sido un recorrido muy ameno, gracias.

–Da, está bien. Solo no le hagas caso, también he disfrutado acompañarte. –Le revolvió el cabello, con la diestra regalándole una sonrisa y caminando hacia las escaleras.

–Tipo, ¿es que os lleváis bien? Osea, Rossya es un pesado. Tipo no, ¿entiendes? Como que no va si captas, nena. –Comentó un polaco pasando por ahí, seguido de un "F-Felkis, no deberías meterte en asuntos ajenos" de un amable castaño que iba a su lado.

.

.

.

–¡Hey Artie! –Se oyó en una de las ramas más altas que daba a la ventana más elevada que daba a los vestidores masculinos, llamando la atención del inglés, solo conocía un inglés tan mal pronunciado.

–¿¡E-Eh!? ¿Qué quieres, git? –Enarcó una de sus pobladas cejas empleando un tono malhumorado. – Según recuerdo, me dijiste que ya no te hablara. Que eras una estrella del american football y no necesitabas a un comelibros empollon, etcétera. –Habló algo cortante.

–I understand, me equivoqué. Últimamente lo hago de seguido… ¡Ya, acércate a la ventana! ¡El héroe no es equilibrista! –Pidió.

El británico de mala gana se aproximó, dudando. No váyase a ser una broma de "tírenle huevo cuando baje la guardia" abriendo los ojos con sorpresa al ver al norteamericano trepado como mono allí.

–W-what the hell? Baja de ahí, antes de que te rompas la cabeza,_ arsehole_. –Le ordenó, sin esperarse a que fuera a parar encima suyo. Enrojeció de ira, supuestamente no eran más amigos y este a demás de llamarlo se le tiraba encima. – ¡Ya quítate, gordo!

–¡Necesito que me ayudes, Artie! ¡Debes hacer de mi un caballero! –Pidió, sacándole una sonora carcajada al inglés y enrojeciendo. – S-Shut up! ¿Lo harás o no?

–Go to hell, Alfred. –Pero antes de irse, lo miró. Gran error.

Alfred se arrodilló y lo seguía a chistosas rastras con una expresión de niño arrepentido. Maldito fuera su buen corazón.

–Bien… Pero al primer error te vas y me dejas tranquilo. –Le advirtió Arthur.

–Thank you, my friend!


	7. Capítulo 6

**¿Cómo ser un caballero y no morir en el intento?**** Por Arthur Kirkland.**

_1# __La modestia es su regla: el exhibicionismo en su vocabulario es mala palabra._

–¡Hey! ¡Yo soy muy modesto, Artie! El héroe desborda modestia~ ¡Hahaha! –Exclamó, el mariscal.

–_Shut up, arsehole_. ¿Quieres que te ayude o no? –enarcó una de sus pobladas cejas, casi de mal humor.

Así, el americano se quedó callado. Estaban ambos sentados en las gradas del campo de futbol, observando al equipo de porristas lideradas por una hiperactiva seychellense y una taiwanesa que la acompañaba en todas sus monerías y cerca, allí sentada estaba una castaña quien hablaba con un japonés en un ambiente tranquilo.

–En realidad, el exterior no es lo más cómodo, pero se pueden hacer buenas fotos. –Comentó la estadounidense.

–Ya lo creo, Kenneth. También como usted, me siento más cómodo en un espacio cerrado. –Habló este, usando su normal formalidad sempiterna.

Ambos parecían tener una amena charla, y el británico vió ese momento justo donde ambos se ponían a ver las fotografías que había capturado la cámara del japonés para ordenarle al americano interferir usando su "caballerosidad modesta" recién adquirida.

Este bajó las gradas lentamente, como temeroso de que algo más saliera mal y de repente otro balón terminara en el rostro de la chica que ya parecía odiarlo, sin la ayuda del ruso. ¡Eso, era inconcebible!

Relajó su paso, pero tropezó.

–¡Oh, man! –Soltó, rodando gradas abajo y cayendo irónicamente sobre la americana que además de sostener el peso ajeno cayó boca abajo al suelo.

–¡Señorita Kenneth, Señor Alfred! –Soltó el nipón, levantándose con prisa para ayudar a la castaña.

Kenny frunció el entrecejo, apenas había oído aquella voz. Más no se esperaba que el "gordo americano" como le llamaba cierto euroasiático le viniera encima.

–Disculpa, ¿ahora soy tu blanco? Con permiso, Kiku. –Se despidió del chico y comenzó a caminar con prisa por el campo de futbol americano. De allí podría ir a las gradas contrarias y de allí al instituto para tomar sus cosas e irse a casa.

–¡Evans! ¡Ksé! ¡Evans, mi asombrosa presencia te está hablando! –Llamó, un albino a toda voz desde su posición en el campo. Esperó a que voltease para sonreir socarronamente y tocarse el estómago. – ¡No hablaba contigo, vaquita! ¡Kesesese!

–¡Mon petít beau! No hagáis caso de lo que este está diciendo, que no lo ha pensado bien~ Nohonohn~ ¡No eres una vaca! Mon amí, discúlpate con la _gordita_.

Eso fue suficiente para que Kenneth dejase de huir de Alfred y parara secamente, apretando los puños y comenzando no a caminar rápido si no a correr.

.

.

.

–Eso fue cruel, chicos… –Soltó un moreno, desviando la mirada hacia donde habían corrido los dos norteamericanos.

–Se lo tiene por ponerse en la ruta del balón del asombroso yo. ¡Ksé! –Se defendió Gilbert.

Un británico, metros más alejado, frunció el entrecejo. Notablemente molesto, volteándose y volviendo a su escondite de libros. Por esa misma razón no salía de él. Las personas eran crueles, quisieran o no serlo.

.

.

.

El baño de chicas estaba deshabitado, o eso parecía pues no se oía nada. Kenneth se había encerrado allí, a llorar en silencio.

Siempre había podido ser invisible y poder pasar desapercibida. ¿Por qué ahora debían notarla? ¿Por qué? Quería volver a ser la misma ignorada que había sido todos los años con su amigo canadiense.

Era consciente de que tenía dos o tres kilos de más, que los pantalones que usaban sus compañeras no entraban en su cintura y que la ropa ajustada no se le veía bien. No veía razón de estarle tirando algo obvio en cara a cada momento. No podría ser un 90' 60' 90', ¡ella también lo había deseado al inicio de su pubertad! No era "aguadita" porque quisese. Tan solo la comida era buen consuelo.

Salió del baño de chicas, subiendo pesadamente las escaleras para buscar su casillero y encontrar una mirada amatista, algo curiosa.

–¿Mal día, da? –Preguntó, sonriendo con aquella imagen particularmente espeluznante que no pegaba con aquella voz angelical.

–Uno bastante… pesado, Presidente Braginski. –Resopló, fingiendo estar acostumbrada y abriendo su casillero. – ¿Sabe? Hasta una semana, había podido pasar desapercibida, ser ignorada por todo el mundo era mi habilidad. No sé qué pasó, Presidente Braginski, pero… ah… ya debe agobiarle que esté parloteando sin cesar. –Antes de continuar, una sonrisa cansada se dibujó en su rostro. – ¿Todo bien por el club? ¿Cómo está usted? ¿Y el Presidente Wang? –Inquirió, con cierto interés.

–Todo va bien, pronto incluiremos tus informes. Pero si no te molesta, Kenny, me gustaría escuchar qué pasa por esa pequeña cabecita. ¿Da? –Y aunque parecía una petición, algo muy de trasfondo hacía conscientes a ambos que era una orden. Una en la que decir **no** sería un **mal** error.

Asintió, algo pesarosa, con sus cosas ya metidas en su mochila. Cerró la taquilla y comenzó su ruta hacia la salida.

–Prefieres el año anterior, ¿da? No te veía nadie y solo debías presentar exámenes escritos. –Se adelantó Iván, ganándose una mirada curiosa aún bajo esa parsimonia. Rió levemente y le palmeó la cabeza mientras caminaban hacia la entrada/salida principal. – El que no te presten atención, Kenny, no te hace invisible~ Como dije antes, explícate.. ¿Qué pasa por esa cabecita?~

–Que ahora que me prestan atención, es malo. No me agradan las personas, al menos la mayoría. Con tal de que su autoestima suba, dañan a las demás personas. ¿Sabes? Tanto tiempo entre las sombras me dio el panorama general de la situación de esta academia. –Divagaba de a ratos, perdiéndose en su propio hilo de pensamientos. – Todos son indiferentes, sin querer admitirlo. Tan enfrascados en su interés personal que olvidan el daño que han hecho. Populares e impopulares, lo admito pues también he sido egoísta, pero esto… es bizarramente cruel. Pareciera que la popularidad es la única mujerzuela del bar y ellos clientes urgidos. –Pronto, su voz comenzó a sonar escueta y como si se estuviera desnudando frente al pueblo, dejó de hablar.

Y aún sin darse cuenta, que por los vacíos pasillos había alguien que los observaba Kenneth siguió hablando, descargando lo que tenía muy dentro hacia ese chico que a pesar de oír que era peligroso por alguna razón, toda su confianza ciega podía ser depositada en él.

–No me es nuevo que en las escuelas secundarias, en las preparatorias haya hipocresía. Eso ha sido siempre, ¿pero es tan necesario que se jacten de ello, tal cual fuera una virtud? Presidente Braginski, dígame si no, ¿hay un límite para todos esos caprichos humanos o es que es tan mala mi percepción de lo correcto? Fingen y fingen, que son comunes y corrientes para encajar, siendo que cada uno esconde tras esa pútrida máscara un secreto; que siquiera se podría llamar malo. Pero ser diferente en estos días, se ha vuelto tan cliché, que entre fingir serlo y ser otro de la manada es lo mismo… –Resopló, abriendo la puerta y dejándole libre paso.

El ruso negó con una sonrisa. – Pasa tú primero, pequeñita. –Le indicó, acomodándose la bufanda que traía que a pesar de no hacer frío no pareciera causarle calor en lo más mínimo. Simplemente asintió a todo lo que ella decía, sin borrar aquella tétrica sonrisa que al parecer no parecía en lo más mínimo inmutar a su acompañante.

Pues tan concentrado estaba en la palabrería ajena que ni se percató que un "¡Shit!" se oyó tras ellos. Y como no pues la puerta se había estampado contra el rostro americano al cerrarla, e Iván no era el tipo de muchacho que la cerrase con delicadeza.

* * *

El americano no dejaba de pensar en ello. Escuchar conversaciones ajenas no era bueno ni educado, pero no había podido evitar escuchar esta, habiendo sido el último en salir de los vestidores masculinos de su lado del gimnasio y tener que recorrer todo el instituto para dar con la salida. ¿Así realmente eran? ¿Él, el héroe era un hipócrita estúpido? ¿Se había dejado seducir por la popularidad?

Esa tarde, sin saludar a su padre ni a su hermano, subió las escaleras y se encerró en su habitación a ver alguna película que le aclarase las ideas. Marvel parecía ser buena opción.

_–Mutante y orgullosa… Mutante… y orgullosa. ¡Xavier…!_ –Raven no pudo seguir, pues el DVD había sido pausado y rebobinado. – Mutante y orgullosa. –Lo acababa de citar, con desdén.

–Wow, this… Eso se llama tirar indirectas, Mistic. –Nada más pudo decir, buscando su camiseta de Superman con una sonrisa y entrecerrado aquellos ojos celestes tan vivaces.

En la mañana todos verían al verdadero Alfred F. Jones en la Academia W. Estaba seguro, aunque nervioso. ¡La ansiedad le mataba! Quizá, y hasta tuviese más chicas detrás para el baile que ya no era tan lejano a ellos o al menos eso pasaba por la cabeza del americano que no dejaba de pensar en las reacciones ajenas de su recién adquirida idea.

El héroe, un chico común y corriente.

El héroe, Alfred F. Jones, simplemente, _fantaseaba_.


End file.
